Fading Beauty & Lasting Love
by rune aria
Summary: A Valentines Day fic. (Story from Reader's POV) Toshiro x You


_Love is just like a beautiful Rose, _

_you can't enjoy its fragrance without being pricked and wounded,_

… _yet nothing compares to its ethereal fading beauty.-Rune Aria_

"Thank you so much for letting me stay at your house Toshiro." You told the handsome turquoise eyed white haired man as he saved you from a hollow the previous night and asked you for a sleepover at his place as it was not safe to be around at such a time of night. You walked down and sat with him on the couch.

"You're welcome." Was your savior's silent reply.

You have been a very close friend of Orihime & now have become good friends with Toshiro & Rangiku for over a year now and you love to spend your weekends with them. It was Friday night when you were attacked as you were going to Orihime's house and now you find yourself with the man you secretly admire.

You looked at his face and walked forward towards him on noticing the fresh scar on his cheek.

"How did you get this?" you asked worried as you raised you hand to feel it.

Toshiro's hand snapped up and caught your wrist before you could even reach his face. He was looking at you straight with a serious look on his face.

"I do not need your affections." He said seriously.

You sighed and pulled back. "I'm sorry. I forgot that I'm unworthy." You looked down. "It was my mistake."

You turned around to walk back inside the room where he allowed you to rest. Toshiro frowned and stared at your retreating form.

"I'll be leaving soon. I won't bother you for long." You told him in a shaky voice.

"Wait." He called back. You stopped and turned to him. "You're too warm and pale. You can't go out like this."

"Thank you for saving me last night." You smiled at him. "But I think I can take care of myself now."

"You've got high fever." He said again.

"Why do you bother?" You snapped back at him, pain staining your tone.

"You're being rude." He said sternly.

"I know I am. You listen to me first then I'll listen to you." You replied back in a broken yet strong tone.

"You're stubborn." He remarked.

"I'm proud of it." You replied confidently as you walked over to him.

He stared at you as you trailed your fingers over the wound on his cheek.

"You had got this last night and still didn't treat it." You told him before walking to the table to get the first aid box.

You carefully aided the wound as Toshiro's eyes were fixed on you. Every gentle touch of your finger on his skin left a mark on his memory. It's not very easy for someone to break through the icy barrier of his heart. Was it your warm affection that was melting it?...

"Yes, I'm done now. Now tell me what do I have to do?" you asked him as you finished dressing up his wound.

"You take rest." Was his strong reply.

"I'm a human Toshiro." You told him softly. "You cannot prevent decay and death for me."

"Don't talk like that." He said in a strained and softer tone.

"That's the truth." You replied. "Toshiro, I haven't known you for long, but I can still say that you're very different from what you show you are."

Toshiro looked at you surprised. You warmly smiled at him. "You're one in a million." You told him.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He said turning his face away.

You smiled at him before gently wrapping your arms around his as he flinched and looked at you with a slightly blushed face. He didn't seem to push you off though.

"I didn't yet say this to Orihime, but I really want to stay with you for good." You told him smiling as his head snapped back at you with anxious eyes. "I love you." you told him.

Toshiro cupped your face in his hands and looked straight at you with softer eyes.

"Why're you talking as if everything's come to an end? We are starting now. I love you too." He whispered before closing up the gap between you both in a passionate kiss.

After some time, he broke the kiss and looked at you passionately. Your arms found their way around his neck as his arms found their way around your waist pulling you closer.

"Glad to know the feeling's mutual." You smiled at him.

He dipped down his face and kissed at the tender skin at the crook of your neck before trailing down passionate kisses along your collar bone as he gently tugged at the collar of your dress for a better feeling sending shivers down your spine. You clutched a thick lock of his hair and moaned in passion. Then you tenderly kissed him on his ear earning an erotic groan from him.

Toshiro gently pushed you down on the couch and slid dress down your shoulders as he moved to kiss along your shoulder bone. Your eyes fluttered close at the sensation and you moaned as he nibbled at the tender skin leaving a mark. The sound of harsh breathing filled the air of the room. You gently pushed him as he brushed his hand along the curves of your figure making you want him more as his breath trailed down along the bare skin of your neck.

You both were almost reaching your limits… that is until the doorbell rang.

"Damn it!" Toshiro softly growled under his breath before kissing at your neck again.

"Toshiro… stop it…" you spoke in an erotic strained tone. "Someone's here."

"Will you marry me?" he asked huskily as his lips brushed along your neck.

"I would be glad to." You replied completely flustered at his sudden straight forwardness. "but…"

She was cut off with a gasp as Toshiro placed his lips on hers again.

He slowly parted his face from yours. "You'll not die. We'll fight death together."

You giggled on hearing that as he still remained serious. "As if that's possible!"

"Don't say it. Please," Toshiro told you in a painful tone.

"I'm sorry. Whatever happens, I'll always be beside you. I'll always love you Toshiro." You told as you played with his hair.

"You're mine. I'll NEVER let go of you." He whispered.

The doorbell rang again.

"Hey, I need to get the door." You smiled at him.

"Don't waste your time chatting with them. You go and get some rest." Toshiro told you as he got off from you.

"I'm doing fine now. I can stay up for long." You winked at him as you fixed up your dress.

Toshiro grasped the back of your head and yanked you towards him earning a gasp from you.

"I mean it. Take rest now, coz today… love will keep you up all night." He whispered huskily before getting up and walking to his room as you sat there flustered, wandering on what he just spoke.


End file.
